¿A dónde se fue Jesús?
by Crazy-Malina
Summary: Había sido criado para creer en un ser todopoderoso, para creer en milagros y ángeles. A pesar de nunca ver nada él tenía que creer.Pero fue ese día en que comenzó a creer por primera vez. Porque esa persona que estaba frente a él no parecía lo que su padre describía como una "puta", esa persona frente a él era un ángel. Y se había enamorado de ese ángel. GaaraXNaruto Lemon
1. Aquí no hay Jesús

Primero que nada, este es un fanfic que tendrá algunas cosas "perturbadoras" así que no recomiendo que personas con mente cerrada o sensibles lo lean. También se tocara un poco el tema religioso, BURLANDOSE Y APOYANDOLO. No soy creyente de ningún Dios pero tampoco soy irrespetuosa en ese sentido, es solo la trama del fanfic por lo tanto, personas que no sepan aceptar eso, los invito a irse.

**ADVERTENCIAS: prostitución, burla y apoyo de ideas religiosas, violación, sadomasoquismo, palabras altisonantes y tortura.**

Pasando de la ironía de que mi sensibilidad se haya ido y me haya propuesto escribir esta hermosura. La idea vino originalmente de una canción "Where did Jesús go" de The Pretty Reckless, he ahí el nombre de la historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 1

"¿A dónde se fue Jesús?"

"Confía en mi" fue lo que dijo su padre cuando lo llevo a un lugar desconocido. Se sujetó de la mano de su padre y creyó en sus palabras. Se dejó conducir hasta un lugar obscuro. Cuando entraron en el lugar, varias personas con trajes los rodearon, los condujeron a un lugar aun más obscuro. Apretó el agarre en la mano de su padre aunque este no correspondiera de la misma forma.

Un hombre de rasgos toscos los recibió. Su padre platico con él hombre de algún intercambio, de reojo lo miraban. Se sintió observado. El hombre lo miro y se acerco a él, tomó su rostro bruscamente.

-15 mil- dijo el hombre soltándolo.

Su padre lo miró y acepto.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó sin idea alguna de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su padre no se atrevió a mirarlo. Le dieron un fajo de billetes y le ordenaron que se marchara como el cobarde que era. Miró a su hijo por un momento.

-Jesús estará contigo- le dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Trató de ir tras su padre pero dos hombres de traje los sujetaron. No sabía lo que pasaba. Miró hacia donde su padre se había ido y comenzó a gritar, no quería estar ahí, no quería que esos hombres lo tocaran. Quería irse con su padre.

-Parece que tus padres tuvieron un mal año- le dijo el hombre que antes había tocado su rostro.

Volvió a gritar a su padre, no quería estar ahí, si eso era un castigo era el peor castigo que le habían puesto. Trató de soltarse de los hombres pero eran más fuertes.

-Llévenlo a un cuarto y adiéstrenlo, lo quiero listo en una hora- ordenó el hombre de rasgos toscos.

-¡Quiero a mi padre!- gritó tratando en vano de soltarse de los sujetos.

-Tu padre te vendió, hazte a la idea, no volverá, así como no vendrá Dios a salvarte.

Un movimiento de mano y se lo llevaron. Le vendaron los ojos y le ataron las manos. Cuando su vista volvió vio que se encontraba en una habitación, bastante maltratada. Comenzaron por quitarle la ropa, desgarrándola y lastimando su piel al hacerlo, siguieron con darle un par de golpes en las mejillas. Gritó de nuevo para que su padre lo escuchara y volviera por él. Le vendaron la boca en vista de que no dejaba de gritar.

Empezaron a tocarlo de manera sucia, tomando su miembro y agitándolo mientras jalaban sus pezones. Comenzaron a lamerlo y morderlo. Él empezó a llorar y a tratar de gritar que pararan.

-Así que tienes 12- dijo uno de sus captores.

Le sonrieron de manera lasciva y lo voltearon, comenzaron a lastimar su espalda con algún material que no reconocía. Sus lágrimas se duplicaron y sus intentos de gritar se intensificaron. Fue cuando lo recordó, "Jesús te ayudara", cerró los ojos y comenzó a pedir ayuda a Jesús. Volvieron a voltearlo y le mostraron un látigo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que planeaban hacer.

Sus rezos eran cada vez más desesperados, quería que esos sujetos frenaran. Sintió el látigo impactar con su piel en un doloroso contacto.

-Nunca le hicimos esto a un niño de 12, mucho menos a uno tan lindo como tú- dijo el hombre que lo golpeaba con el látigo.

Él necesitaba un milagro, necesitaba que Jesús lo ayudara tal como había dicho su padre. El látigo volvió a impactar en su piel y el proceso se repitió varias veces, aún cuando había sangre en su cuerpo los sujetos no se detuvieron. Cuando dejaron el látigo tomaron un instrumento que no sabía que era. Comenzaron a rasgar su piel con él. La tortura solo estaba empezando.

En un momento, dentro de todo ese dolor, se dio cuenta. Su padre no iba a regresar y esos sujetos aún tenían miles de torturas en mente. Se dio cuenta que sus rezos no funcionarían y que Jesús no iría para darle un milagro. Necesitaba un ángel pero ahí no había nada más que instrumentos de tortura y dos maniáticos que disfrutaban con hacerlo sufrir.

Fue en ese momento de dolor extremo cuando, a pesar de querer que todo fuera una pesadilla, se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaban haciendo, que esa era la fría realidad.

Se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba.

* * *

Ahí esta, espero que les haya gustado, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review sere feliz

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Infierno con ángeles

HOLA! =w= me desaparecí lo se y lo lamento, pero no recordaba mi contraseña de fanfiction y como no habían dejado reviews no tenia muchas ganas de subir la continuación. Gracias a las dos personitas por dejar su review.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Infierno con ángeles"

Recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho la primera vez que vio ese lugar. A pesar de haber sido hace varios años, las palabras que su padre había utilizado se quedaron grabadas en su mente. Había sido un día cualquiera, había ido a la escuela y regresaba a casa en un auto, como todos los días, excepto que ese día su padre había ido a recogerlo a la escuela. Recordaba exactamente su cara de entusiasmo al ver esa casa mientras el auto se detenía en un alto.

Había dicho con mucho entusiasmo a su padre lo hermosa que era esa casa. Era grande, de color crema con adornos de color vino, desde su lugar se podían ver grandes cortinas color vino cubrir las ventanas y hermosos arbustos y flores la rodeaban. Recordaba la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de papá, le acaricio el cabello y le dijo algo horrible.

"Ahí solo hay demonios y solo entra gente pecadora" fue lo primero que dijo, auto comenzó a avanzar y él se quedo viendo un rato mas la casa. "Ahí solo hay perdición, gente horrible que hace cosas horribles" continuó su padre con un tono seco, lo miró por un momento de manera seria. "Ese lugar es el infierno". Esas fueron las palabras exactas de su padre, y claro, él al ser un niño se grabo esas palabras en la cabeza.

Y después de varios años esas palabras seguían rondando en su cabeza, en especial en ese momento. Parado frente a la casa que era el infierno.

-¿Listo?

Unas palmadas en su espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a su amigo. El chico de pálido de cabello negro lo miraba enarcando una ceja. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y desvió la mirada, buscando las palabras que su garganta no quería pronunciar.

-No entrare, Sasuke.

Y su amigo frunció el ceño y lo miro acusadoramente.

-¿Estas loco? Ya llegamos hasta aquí, así que mete tu rubio trasero a ese lugar.

Abrió un poco los ojos y miro a su amigo, soltó una risa y palmeó la cabeza de su amigo.

-Mi trasero no es rubio.

-Me viene valiendo, Naruto- respondió secamente.

Miró de nuevo esa casa y se sintió culpable.

-Pero esa casa es el infierno, mi padre lo dijo- agachó un poco la cabeza –No quiero entrar al infierno.

Sasuke soltó una risa burlona y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Naruto.

-Ahí adentro solo hay putas, Naruto, tu padre también dijo eso.

Una vez más miro la casa con algo de miedo y culpabilidad.

-Si mi padre se entera me ira mal, además, solo tenemos 16, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en un lugar como este?

-No eres más idiota porque no te lo propones- bufó molesto y se encamino a la puerta de la casa. –Solo vamos a coger un poco.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente, miró el auto que estaba a unos metros de él y de nuevo miró la enorme casa, el infierno construido con cemento y ladrillos. Miró a Sasuke esperando que este detuviera su paso pero este solamente seguía avanzando. Después de una pequeña pelea mental se decidió a seguir a su amigo. Sabía que no podía regresar solo y sabía que Sasuke lo odiaría si no entraba también.

Cuando llegó al lado del pelinegro estaba un poco cansado y falto de aire. Tocaron la puerta y un hombre de traje elegante los recibió. Los miró por un momento y los dejó pasar, en cuanto entraron la enorme puerta de madera fue cerrada de nuevo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo en un tono cordial sin mirarlos.

El lugar era muy distinto por dentro, había hermosas mujeres en paños menores paseándose por la habitación, también había hombres muy hermosos igual que las mujeres en paños menores. Hombres con traje que se veían adinerados. Uno que otro chico que se notaba que era también adinerado. Todo en el lugar parecía ser sacado de una película, una con muy buen presupuesto.

Los invitaron a sentarse en un cómodo sillón de color crema a esperar que los atendieran. Un hombre de traje con barba blanca y cabello del mismo color apareció frente a ellos unos minutos después. Tenía una sonrisa muy cálida que irradiaba confianza y seguridad.

-Un placer Sasuke Uchiha- dio una reverencia y miró a Naruto –Un placer Naruto Uzumaki- volvió a dar una reverencia y sonrió cálidamente.

Los escoltaron a un salón que parecía una sala de cine con dimensiones más pequeñas. Los sentaron en unas sillas de gamuza y los hicieron esperar. Naruto estaba algo mareado y quería salir de ese lugar. Se levanto del sillón y salió de la sala con ganas de vomitar. Se pegó a la pared y trato de normalizar su respiración pero simplemente no podía.

Sintió unas manos pesabas en sus hombros. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con un señor moreno que lo miraba enarcando una ceja.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- preguntó de forma amable.

-Si- susurró algo apenado –Es solo que me mareé un poco.

El señor sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Venga, que aquí no es lugar para sentirse mal.

Miró al señor y le devolvió la sonrisa, alrededor había dos chicos que llevaban poca ropa. Se sonrojo visiblemente y agacho un poco la mirada. El sujeto soltó una sonora risa y le volvió a palmear la espalda.

-Se nota que eres nuevo, hijo.

Tomó a los dos chicos por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ellos. Naruto suspiró y miro el suelo como si fuera el alivio de sus penas, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces hasta que se sintió más relajado. Miró hacia ambos lados del extenso pasillo para ver si el sujeto que los había recibido se acercaba. Alegremente para él, el sujeto aun no regresaba.

Se resbaló por la pared hasta tocar el piso y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltó un grito ahogado de frustración y se mordió los labios unos segundos después. No quería estar ahí pero no quería quedar mal con Sasuke. No le llamaba la atención eso de tener sexo y además él era aun virgen. No quería perder la virginidad con una puta, quería perderla con alguien que amara. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, supuso que sería el hombre de hace un rato.

Elevó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo carmesí, piel pálida, ojos aguamarina y enormes ojeras remarcando sus ojos. Llevaba un camisón largo color blanco unas dos tallas más grandes que él. En su frente había un tatuaje del kanji amor. Era un chico hermoso, no, era más que eso, parecía un ángel.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de forma suave.

Naruto tragó saliva sonoramente y abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar algo pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían no querer cooperar.

-Yo…- trató de comenzar sin poder.

-¿Te trajeron?

Naruto enarco una ceja en señal de duda y agacho un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta que el chico no llevaba zapatos, miró sus pies con zapatos y después los del otro. Incluso sus pies eran hermosos.

-No sé qué hago aquí- confesó casi en un sollozo.

-Este no es un buen lugar.

Naruto alzo la vista de nuevo y miro los hermosos ojos aguamarina que le miraban con un poco de compasión. Definitivamente se trataba de un ángel, su padre le había contado cómo se veían los ángeles cuando venían a la tierra. Personas con una belleza única, irradiaban paz e iban vestidos de blanco para representar su pureza. El ángel lo miró y a punto de pronunciar algo fue aventado contra la pared contraria por un hombre que había aparecido de la nada. Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, Naruto se levanto del suelo rápidamente.

-¡¿Quién te crees para irte?!- le gritó el hombre desconocido al ángel mientras lo jalaba de los cabellos.

Naruto vio al hombre levantar la mano en el aire a punto de darle una cachetada al ángel. Tomó el brazo del sujeto y lo bajó con esfuerzo.

-¡¿Tu qué quieres?!

Naruto miró al ángel y este lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-No debería hacerle daño- dijo un poco enojado.

El hombre se soltó de Naruto y volvió a tomar al ángel por los cabellos hasta ponerlo frente al rubio.

-Yo pagué por esta puta, así que vete a la mierda, imbécil.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera decir algo el sujeto ya se había llevado al ángel por los cabellos. Miro el lugar por donde se habían ido y apretó los puños con rabia. Ese hombre le había dicho puta al más hermoso ángel. Arrugó la nariz y de alguna forma un intenso deseo de perseguirlos y golpear al sujeto hasta que estuviera inconsciente embargo su cuerpo. Ese chico no era una "puta" era un ángel.

-Señor Uzumaki.

Naruto se volteó y encaro al hombre que los había conducido a esa habitación.

-¿Qué hace afuera?

-Me mareé un poco y salí.

-Claro, claro, pero ahora es tiempo de que elija así que, por favor- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Entró de nuevo a la sala y Sasuke lo recibió con una mirada de enojo. Se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones de gamuza roja, una laptop fue puesta frente a ellos y un programa se abrió mostrando varias fotos de mujeres y hombres.

-Tenemos para todos los gustos, ustedes solo vean las fotos.

Sasuke fue oprimiendo teclas de la computadora cambiando las fotos, como si ninguna fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. Después de unos minutos se quedó observando la foto de una chica pelirroja.

-Quiero esta- ordenó señalando la foto de la chica.

Él hombre asintió y anotó algo en un celular.

Naruto miró las fotos de todas las chicas con algo de asco y remordimiento. De reojo miró a Sasuke y se sintió obligado a elegir a alguien. Unos segundos después recordó lo que el hombre había dicho sobre el ángel. Lo había llamado puta. Miró al señor de traje y se mordió un poco los labios.

-¿No tienen chicos?- preguntó como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y un tic en su mano izquierda apareció.

-Por supuesto, Señor Uzumaki.

Unos tecleos en la computadora y una lista con fotos de hombres apareció, Naruto buscó rápidamente al ángel entre todas esas personas. Unos minutos después una foto del ángel apareció.

-Quiero a ese chico- dijo casi gritando.

El hombre volvió a teclear algo en su celular y cerró la laptop.

-De acuerdo, estos hombres los guiaran a sus cuartos- dio un movimiento con su muñeca y unos sujetos parecidos al de la entrada los escoltaron.

Sasuke seguía con un tic en la mano y miraba a Naruto de reojo, mientras que este solo podía morderse el labio inferior ansioso de volver a ver al ángel.

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke sin verlo -¿A ti te van los hombres?- preguntó en un susurró penoso.

Naruto lo miró y se rasco la cabeza. Le sonrió a su amigo de oreja a oreja.

-No lo sé.

El primero en llegar a su habitación fue Sasuke. Naruto se despidió y retomo el camino junto a su "guía", su habitación era en el piso de arriba, tragó saliva con dificultad y su corazón se acelero. Vería al ángel de nuevo. Unos minutos después había llegado a su habitación, entró y su "guía" se encargo de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Estaba desesperado, quería ver al ángel en ese mismo instante. Quería volver a estar con ese ser divino.

Se mordió los labios y jalo las sabanas, su padre estaría muy decepcionado si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza y espero unos muy largos minutos. La puerta se abrió y él se levanto rápidamente. El ángel entró a la habitación. Vestía la misma bata de hace un rato pero parecía que su belleza se había intensificado. La puerta se cerró y el ángel lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que también eres uno de ellos- murmuró con resentimiento y asco.

Naruto se quedó estático un tiempo, ni siquiera había escuchado el susurro del otro. Apretó los puños y se acercó casi corriendo al pelirrojo, lo jaló y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Sabía que no estaba loco, sabía que no era una alucinación- rompió el abrazo y tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos –Sabía que eras un ángel.

Una alegría enorme lo embargo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, en ese momento no le importaba nada, no le importaba si su padre estaría decepcionado de él, no le importaba estar en un prostíbulo, no le importaba que lo tomaran por homosexual por haber elegido un chico. Estaba feliz y tenía a un hermoso ángel frente a él. Estaba tan feliz que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

Tanta era su felicidad que no se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo. Una mirada que delataba que creía que la persona frente a él era un jodido bastardo con alucinaciones.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, en un rato subo el siguiente.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. Gracias por leer.


	3. Aquí no hay milagros

Como lo prometí aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero les agrade, sin mas distracciones a leer.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narracion normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes - Llamadas __telefónicas_

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Aquí no hay milagros"

.

.

.

Namikaze Minato era un hombre ejemplar. Había acabado sus estudios con honores. Su empresa tenía un gran alcance y cada día se hacía más famosa. Tenía una hermosa esposa y un hijo educado. Todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear. Era educado y tenía una creencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la iglesia, dar donaciones a esta e inculcarle eso a su hijo.

Era el hombre perfecto.

Pero incluso él, un hombre perfecto, se preocupo cuando su hijo le pregunto "eso" en medio de la cena. No supo si fue la pregunta o la impresión de esta lo que lo obligo a soltar el vaso de agua y dejarlo caer al suelo. Miró a su hijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró a su esposa preguntándole con la mirada si sabía porque su hijo preguntaba eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste, Naruto?

Naruto agachó un poco la mirada y movió su comida con el tenedor.

-¿Alguna vez has ido al infierno, papá?

Sí, Namikaze Minato estaba más que sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó tratando de aminorar un poco la impresión.

-La casa enorme a la que llamabas el infierno- explicó Naruto sin levantar la vista.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca entraría a ese horrible lugar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño?- preguntó su madre con un tono dulce.

Naruto torció un poco la boca, nunca les mentía a sus padres pero si les decía la verdad era obvio que estarían muy decepcionados de él y que lo castigarían severamente.

-Sasuke mencionó ese lugar hace unos días y…

-¿Entraste a ese lugar?- preguntó su padre levantando la voz.

-¡No!- contestó rápidamente –Solo me dio algo de curiosidad saber si alguna vez habías entrado ahí.

Miró a su padre y este se sobo las sienes mientras suspiraba, desvió la mirada y se comió lo que quedaba de su guisado. Miró a su madre y le sonrió.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

Su madre asintió sonriéndole cálidamente. Se levantó de la mesa y se encamino a su habitación. Escuchó unos murmullos entre sus padres. Suspiro y apresuro el paso, llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se aventó a la cama y saco su reproductor de música de debajo de la almohada, se puso los audífonos y selecciono una canción. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la música lo alejara por un momento de ahí.

Recordó lo que había pasado con el ángel. Después de haberlo abrazado, el ángel se molesto, lo empujo y lo insulto de una manera muy fría, salió de la habitación y no pudo detenerlo. Abrió los ojos y suspiro. Si tan solo hubiera preguntado su nombre, pero, estaba casi seguro de que él no se lo hubiera dicho. Torció la boca y volvió a suspirar, miró el techo casi con rencor y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado su nombre- murmuró arrepentido.

Se quito los audífonos y se levantó de la cama para ir por su celular. Rebuscó entre sus contactos el nombre de su amigo, lo encontró y miro el número. Recordó la mirada de su padre al haber mencionado el infierno y se sintió pésimo. No quería defraudar a su padre pero realmente quería ver al ángel de nuevo. Moría por volverlo a ver. Se mordió los labios y marco el número. Puso el celular en su oreja y espero a que el otro contestara.

_-¿Qué quieres, Naruto? _

La voz somnolienta de Sasuke le avisó que había marcado en mal momento.

-Solo quería saber si volveríamos a ir a ese lugar.

Escuchó una risa del otro lado y torció la boca en espera de una respuesta.

_-¿Aún tienes ganas de follar?_

La vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas.

-¡No es eso!- contestó rápidamente –Quiero… solo quiero ir.

Una nueva risa y estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada y aventar el teléfono a la pared. Sasuke siguió riendo.

_-¿No te cogió bien esa puta? _

Sus mejillas tomaban un color similar al de un tomate. Bufó molesto y pensó seriamente en aventar el celular lejos y que Sasuke se fuera a la mierda.

-¿Vamos a ir?

_-De acuerdo, mañana a las 11 de la mañana, pasó a recogerte a tu casa. _

Naruto asintió con un sonido gutural, se despidió y cortó la llamada. Aventó el celular a un lado en la cama y volvió a ponerse los audífonos. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Estaba más que emocionado, vería de nuevo a su ángel. Solo que esta vez no lo dejaría irse y le exigiría su nombre. Se acomodó un poco en la cama y dejó que la música lo arrullara hasta poder quedarse dormido sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

~=l=~

Sasuke había ido a recogerlo a la hora acordada. Sus padres creían que irían al cine y a jugar baloncesto un rato. Aún se sentía un poco mal por haberles mentido.

-Podrías quitar esa cara de disgusto- murmuró Sasuke mirando por la ventana.

-No estoy disgustado- explicó Naruto –Solo me siento un poco mal por haberles mentido.

Sasuke bufó y se quedo callado un rato, Naruto miró por la ventana, el infierno quedaba lejos de su casa por lo cual el viaje en auto sería un poco largo.

-Idiota- dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Naruto -¿Hace cuanto que te van los chicos?

Naruto miró a Sasuke y pensó su pregunta, ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Desde cuándo te gusta que te la metan?!

Las mejillas de Naruto se volvieron rojas y desvió la mirada a sus pies, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y tomó un poco de aire.

-No… no me van los chicos… es…- tragó saliva pesadamente y se mordió la lengua –Ese chico me atrajo de alguna forma.

No podía decirle a su amigo que había elegido al chico porque creía que era un ángel. Se burlaría de él y aparte no lo volvería a llevar a ese lugar. Era mejor fingir que solo se sentía atraído por el pelirrojo.

-Eres un verdadero imbécil, que te guste una puta es algo…

-No es una puta- murmuró Naruto inflando las mejillas –Y no soy un imbécil, tu eres un idiota.

Sasuke soltó una risa burlona y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al otro. El resto del trayecto fue un poco más animado, platicando de cosas al azar. Llegaron al lugar unos minutos después, entraron a la casa y el mismo señor de la vez pasada los recibió. Los dejo a cargo de unos tipos y se repitieron los pasos de la visita pasada. Esta vez Sasuke escogió a una rubia de ojos azules mientras que Naruto volvió a escoger al ángel.

Esta vez fue Naruto al que dejaron primero en la habitación, Sasuke le dio unos golpes en el hombro y susurró algo que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar, se metió a la habitación y espero sentado un buen rato en lo que el ángel llegaba. Comenzaba a pensar que se habían olvidado de él cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un sujeto grande y musculoso empujó al ángel dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Hola- saludó Naruto en un murmullo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

El ángel lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando la nariz, como si estuviera frente a una pila de basura.

-El bastardo con alucinaciones- susurró yendo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

Naruto dio unos pasos atrás antes de que el ángel lograra alcanzarlo, este se le quedó viendo frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, se quitó el camisón blanco y quedó desnudo. Las mejillas del rubio eran más rojas que la sangre.

-Tú…- comenzó Naruto con la voz temblorosa –No tienes porque desnudarte.

-Déjate de juegos y cógeme de una buena vez.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero!

El ceño del ángel se frunció un poco más, si es que se podía.

-Entonces ponte en cuatro y acabemos con esto.

-¡Yo solo quiero hablar!- inquirió el rubio a punto de llorar.

El ángel lo miró con asco y duda a la vez, lo miró a los ojos por un rato, suspiró y levantó el camisón para ponérselo.

-Nadie viene aquí a hablar- murmuró el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama -¿Por qué vienes a hablar con una puta?

-No vengo a hablar con una puta, vengo a hablar con un ángel.

Una sonrisa burlona asomo en los labios del pelirrojo y Naruto se sintió de alguna forma herido por eso.

-¿Un ángel?- una risa burlona mezclada con resentimiento -¿Qué haría un ángel en un lugar como este?

Naruto frunció un poco los labios, se sentó en la cama y tomó las manos del ángel.

-Tú dímelo, tú eres el ángel.

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron desmesuradamente, se quedó callado por unos minutos y soltó sus manos del agarre, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Naruto se levanto también y lo jalo del camisón para evitar que huyera.

-¡No te vayas!- suplicó Naruto con ojos llorosos –Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Estas alucinando, ahora suéltame.

Naruto frunció el ceño y comenzó a llorar. El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos realmente abiertos. Estaba casi seguro al principio que el rubio estaba drogado pero sus pupilas no estaban dilatadas. En ese momento no sabía si el otro estaba alucinando, había tomado algo o era así de raro en realidad.

-Mi nombre es Naruto- se presentó sin soltarlo -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Que te importa- murmuró tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

-Eso no es un nombre.

-De nada te sirve saberlo, ahora suéltame o gritare- a pesar de saber que aunque gritara nadie iría a ayudarlo ese chico tal vez podría creerlo.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre- dijo Naruto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Estás loco, hablando de ángeles en un lugar como este, diciendo que yo soy uno, ¿Te das cuenta de donde estas?

Naruto jalo al pelirrojo y lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, él se sentó a un lado sujetando las muñecas del otro. Lo miró a los ojos profundamente e inflo un poco los cachetes.

-Mi nombre es Naruto- volvió a presentarse -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El pelirrojo miró los ojos azules frente a él y supo que no tendría escapatoria. La puerta estaba cerrada y el tenía que obedecer a la personas frente a él. Pero nunca le habían gustado las reglas.

-Vete a la mierda.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mi nombre es Naruto- repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Vete a la mierda- repitió con el mismo tono mordaz.

-Mi nombre es Naruto.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado mientras el rubio volvía a repetir su presentación una y otra vez. Tenía que aceptarlo, era terco.

-Vete a la mierda, Naruto- contestó mirando al otro a los ojos.

-¡Solo quiero saber el nombre de mi ángel!

-¿Mi ángel?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Mi padre dijo que los ángeles se le presentan a la persona indicada, solo a una, lo mismo me dijo el Padre de la iglesia a la que voy, así que eso indica que eres mi ángel.

Volvió a arrugar la nariz como si las palabras del rubio apestaran.

-No sé si lo hayas notado pero aquí no hay ángeles, aquí hay putas y esto no es una iglesia, es un prostíbulo.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien arrugo la nariz ante las palabras del ángel.

-¡No soy un imbécil!- frunció el ceño –Se donde estoy, pero tú eres un ángel, yo lo sé.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Yo lo sé, es un milagro.

El pelirrojo bufó, dejo de poner resistencia y agachó la cabeza.

-Eres un maldito loco.

-Mi nombre es Naruto- dijo una vez más.

El pelirrojo espero a que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente confiado para soltarse e irse casi corriendo a la puerta. Aún seguía cerrada.

-Diles que abran la puerta- ordenó pegándose a la pared.

-Primero dime tu nombre- Naruto lo miró con un poco de esperanza.

Al notar que no había respuesta del otro golpeo la puerta y ordenó que la abrieran, escucho el "clic" que hizo la puerta al ser liberada de la llave y se entreabrió. Miró al ángel y agacho la cabeza. Se suponía que los ángeles no eran así.

-Gracias- murmuró abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto.

Afuera ya no había nadie, supuso que era para darle un poco mas de privacidad. Bufó molesto y se revolvió el cabello, se preguntó si Sasuke ya había terminado con la chica rubia. Siguió caminando tentado a buscar a su amigo cuando lo jalaron de la ropa. Volteó y se dio cuenta que el ángel estaba frente a él, parecía molesto.

-Gaara.

Naruto enarco una ceja y ladeo la cabeza, no entendía lo que el otro quería decir.

-¿He?

-Mi nombre es Gaara.

Enseguida una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Un placer conocerte, Gaara- sonrió un poco más.

Gaara se volteó y camino hacia el lado contrario. Naruto sonrió cada vez más y se dirigió fuera de la casa, se subió al auto, Sasuke aun no salía. Sonrió y recargo la cabeza en el cristal. Repitió el nombre del ángel una y otra vez, disfrutando de la sensación que dejaba en sus labios y su lengua el pronunciar el nombre de un ser divino.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo en un rato, espero que este les haya gustado y dejen review.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. Gracias por leer.


	4. La vida es fría

Hola! de nuevo una disculpa por el retraso.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes _

* * *

Capitulo 4

"La vida es fría"

.

.

.

Dolor.

Si había algo que Gaara entendía era el dolor. Una gran parte de su vida había estado sometida al dolor. Era por eso que justo en ese momento ya no sentía tanto dolor. Estaba tan acostumbrado que las cosas que le hacían ahora no eran nada en comparación.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el hombre que lo estaba torturando.

Gaara lo miró casi asesinamente. El hombre era feo, de estatura baja, tez morena, dientes chuecos y amarillos, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y olor asqueroso. Casi le provocaba vomitar el pensar que esa persona lo estaba tocando de forma descarada. Arrugó la nariz y fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo que responder?

El hombre asintió y comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo.

-Tengo que decirte que tu simple presencia me provoca vomitar.

Las caricias del hombre se detuvieron cuando Gaara había dicho eso. Miró al pelirrojo torciendo la boca y se levanto de la cama, tomó las esposas que se encontraban en el suelo y sujeto las manos del pelirrojo a las cabecera. Tomó el látigo que estaba en la cama y levanto la mano lo mas que podía.

-¡Retráctate!- ordenó enojado.

Gaara sonrió de lado y soltó una risa burlona.

-Me das asco.

La cara del hombre se desfiguro un poco más debido al enojo y bajó la mano con fuerza, el látigo impactó en la piel pálida de Gaara.

-¡Retráctate!- ordenó de nuevo.

Gaara rió burlón y desvió la cara sintiendo que el hombre comenzaba a posicionarse para penetrarlo. El dolor inicial que sintió cuando el sujeto lo penetro con fuerza no dolió demasiado. Su actitud había logrado que muchas otras personas hicieran lo mismo. Se mordió el labio sintiendo su cabeza golpear con sus muñecas a cada estocada que el sujeto daba.

-¡Ho, Dios!- gritó el hombre llegando al orgasmo.

Gaara sintió el semen esparcirse en sus adentros y arrugó la nariz. Fue en ese momento en el que el hombre pareció reaccionar, miró sus manos y el cuerpo magullado del pelirrojo, se jaló el cabello y abrió la boca con intención de gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-¿Culpa?- preguntó Gaara sonriendo burlonamente.

El sujeto se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y miró una vez más el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se jaló el cabello y salió de la habitación corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Gaara miró al sujeto hasta el momento en que salió, jaló las muñecas y observo por un momento las esposas. El imbécil se había asustado tanto que se había ido sin desatarlo.

-¡Hey!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo -¡Ese gordo me dejó esposado!

Tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que un tipo fornido fuera a desatarlo. Salió de la habitación sin que el hombre le dijera algo. El sujeto de antes había sido su último trabajo del día. Fue a los baños y trato de limpiarse lo suficiente para que los rastros de que había sido usado una vez más desaparecieran. Tomó tiempo dado a sus heridas, a pesar de no ser profundas dolían. El hombre era nuevo en eso de torturar apenas y había sentido un poco de dolor.

Mentalmente agradeció que el tipo no fuera un sádico entrenado o el dolor hubiera sido peor. Termino de limpiarse y se puso el mismo camisón blanco de siempre. Se encaminó a su "habitación", un cuarto en el sótano que compartía con otras personas. En cuanto llego vio que los demás ya estaban dormidos. Tomó una cobija y busco un lugar en el rincón donde pudiera acomodarse y tratar de dormir. A pesar de todo no podía quejarse, era el lugar más decente al que había ido a parar.

Los lugares en los que estuvo antes eran asquerosos, mucho peores que ese. En aquel lugar al menos le dejaban tener un poco de dignidad, lo dejaban bañarse y el lugar en donde dormía no era tan malo, era frió pero no le importaba, muchas cosas en su vida eran frías. Se tapó con la cobija y se acurruco un poco, miró a los demás chicos y trato de saber porque estarían en ese lugar, si también habían sido vendidos por las personas en quienes confiaban.

* * *

En cuanto el profesor dio el aviso de que podían salir todos los presentes se abalanzaron a la puerta. Naruto espero a que la puerta estuviera un poco despejada y salió del salón. Vio el auto negro que siempre mandaba su padre para recogerlo y al chofer que le hacía señas. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto y le sonrió al chofer.

-Hoy iré a comer con Sasuke y pasare a su casa a hacer tarea, dile eso a mi madre, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Naruto asintió y se volvió para ver si Sasuke ya había salido de su clase, al ver que el moreno no salía se encamino a un árbol y se dejó caer en el suelo para que la sombra de este lo cubriera. Espero varios minutos, se mordía un poco la uña del dedo índice esperando a que su amigo saliera. Estaba ansioso y quería ver al ángel, no había ido al infierno en dos días y estaba casi desesperado por el al pelirrojo.

Sasuke salió de la escuela y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el auto que lo recogía, Naruto se levantó del suelo y corrió para alcanzar a su amigo. El moreno se dio cuenta de él cuando estaba a unos metros, se quedo parado esperando a que el rubio lo alcanzara. Naruto sonrió feliz cuando estuvo frente a su amigo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida Sasuke posó un dedo en su boca.

-No podré llevarte hoy- dijo Sasuke suspirando –Mi hermano me dijo que mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros, tendrás que ir solo, Naruto.

Naruto bufó e infló las mejillas.

-Eso es tan injusto.

-¿Irás a ver a esa puta?- preguntó Sasuke torciendo la boca.

-No es una puta- dijo Naruto en un murmullo –Y si, voy a ir a verlo.

Sasuke bufó molesto, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y se subió al auto negro que lo esperaba. El rubio suspiró y se encaminó fuera de la escuela. Pensó en las opciones que tenía. Hace días que no había visto al pelirrojo y de alguna forma estaba ansioso, un taxi pasó frente a él y analizo la forma en la que podía llegar al infierno. Se decidió por ir a la parada de autobús y esperar a que el camión correspondiente pasara.

En cuanto se subió al camión se sintió culpable. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado y su madre tal vez peor. Realmente nadie podía saber que iba al infierno a ver a una "puta". Encontró un lugar desocupado y se sentó, unos minutos después una chica unos años más joven que él se sentó a su lado. Sacó el reproductor de música de la mochila y se puso los audífonos, el infierno no estaba tan lejos de la escuela por lo cual solo tomaría tres canciones llegar ahí.

Apenas había seleccionado una canción vio un cartel que promocionaba el prostíbulo al que se dirigía, tragó saliva con dificultad y subió el volumen de la música, no quería admitirlo pero de alguna forma estaba bastante ansioso. Su pie comenzó a golpear contra el suelo y su corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.

* * *

Gaara tomó el camisón blanco que estaba en el lavabo, apenas la tela acaricio su piel se sintió un poco liberado, si se podía decir así. En ese lugar le dejaban cambiar el camisón cada semana y eso era más que estupendo para él. La puerta del baño se abrió y uno de los guardias le dijo con una mirada que tenía un nuevo cliente. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió un poco la cara con una toalla húmeda. Salió del baño y le preguntó al guardia la habitación a la que debía ir, se dirigió al lugar con paso calmado.

En cuanto entró a la habitación lo primero que llamo su atención fue el cabello rubio resplandeciente del tipo en la cama. Sonrió burlonamente y cerró la puerta, se quedó parado un buen rato y examino al rubio con la mirada. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama, se sentó sobre esta y espero a que el otro dijera algo pero fue en vano. Parecía que la efusividad que había mostrado las visitas anteriores se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué alucinación me vas a platicar hoy?

El ceño de Naruto se frunció y Gaara sonrió algo burlón.

-Es que… no sé cómo empezar… es la primera vez que vengo solo.

-¿Solo?

Naruto asintió y alejo la vista.

-Siempre me trae un amigo, pero, hoy no pudo traerme.

-¿Y qué mierda quieres?- preguntó Gaara arrugando la nariz.

-Siempre me hablas con ese tono de voz frio y usas muchas groserías.

-No me hables como si fuéramos un viejo matrimonio que…- posó sus manos en su boca y se encorvo un poco, el estomago le gruño y se sintió algo apenado, si se podía decir así.

Naruto lo miró un poco preocupado y lo tomó de los hombros con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó lentamente.

-Perfecto- murmuró Gaara alejándose del agarre del rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño y tomó el rostro del pelirrojo por el mentón, lo miró detenidamente y torció la boca con un poco de enojo.

-¿Podrías no mentirme?

Gaara sonrió y de un manotazo alejó la mano del otro, tragó saliva con dificultad y se encorvo de nuevo. De reojo miró a Naruto y soltó una risa un tanto irónica.

-Me porte mal y me quitaron la comida.

Naruto tenía una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te quitarían la comida?- preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona y se dejo caer en la cama. A veces le sorprendía lo inocente que el chico podía ser.

-Resulta que no me porte bien con un cliente, lo mordí y de castigo me quitaron la comida.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y entreabrió la boca dispuesto a reclamar pero no encontró palabras o algo para describir lo que pensaba. Se dio por vencido y termino cerrando la boca, miró el suelo y se sintió estúpido, quería decirle que de alguna forma lo entendía pero era más que obvio que no era cierto. A él nunca le habían quitado la comida, el nunca había sido obligado a dejar que alguien tocara su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo mordiste?- preguntó después de un rato de reflexión.

Gaara sonrió socarronamente y se acomodó en la cama.

-Quería que se la chupara y yo no quería, así que cuando puso su pene en mi boca yo lo mordí.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Gaara sonrió de nuevo al ver las reacciones del otro, eran realmente divertidas a pesar de todo, se notaba que el chico era más inocente que un pan.

-P…podría darte… algo…- susurró Naruto levantándose y tomando su mochila.

Miró a Gaara de reojo sin que el color o el calor de sus mejillas disminuyeran, sacó una bolsa de la mochila y volvió a la cama, le acerco la bolsa al otro y se mordió un poco los labios.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- preguntó Gaara arrugando la nariz.

-Son dulces, tal vez no sea comida pero escuche que los dulces te dan la suficiente energía para vivir, supongo que si los comes al menos no morirás de hambre.

-De verdad eres un imbécil.

Naruto frunció el ceño y acercó de nuevo la bolsa al otro.

-Por favor, tómala.

Gaara miró a Naruto sin ninguna expresión, lo analizo un buen rato. Suspiró y se levantó, se sentó en la cama y tomó la bolsa, rebusco entre los dulces y se metió unos chocolates a la boca. Naruto lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y espero a que el pelirrojo terminara de comer para volver a hablar.

-Me alegra- dijo Naruto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza levemente y se llevo un dedo a la boca.

-Es lo que Dios dice…- murmuró mordiéndose el labio –Tenemos que ayudarnos en lo más que podamos. Mi padre también lo dice, para cambiar el mundo hay que hacer algo…

-Todos quieren cambiar el mundo- interrumpió Gaara con enojo.

Naruto notó el gesto de molestia en el rostro del otro.

-Supongo que a las personas no le gusta como están las cosas ahora.

-Claro- dijo Gaara con sarcasmo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se revolvió el cabello.

-Es cierto que hay algunas personas malas en el mundo que les gusta como están las cosas ahora, pero, siempre habrá alguien que quiera cambiar el mundo, alguien que quiera que las cosas sean mejores… - se detuvo un momento y pensó sus palabras –No sirve de nada quejarse, hay que hacer algo. La gente que solo se queda deseando hacer algo pero nunca ayuda al prójimo es la gente que impide el progreso.

Gaara miró el techo de la habitación mientras paseaba un dulce de leche en su boca. Sonrió de lado al pensar en lo maduras que se escuchaban esas palabras a pesar de que la persona que las decía era un chico totalmente inocente.

-No sé si eres extraño, un bastardo con mucho dinero, un imbécil que no sabe en que perder su tiempo o… una buena persona.

-¡Soy una buena persona!

Gaara rió con sarcasmo y saboreo los últimos pedazos del dulce que había en su boca.

-Es muy difícil encontrar una buena persona.

-Claro que no, simplemente…

-Cállate- murmuró Gaara con enojo.

Naruto torció la boca como si fuera a hacer un puchero pero se quedo callado, espero a que Gaara terminara de comer su dulce y que se decidiera a decir algo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Naruto lo miró un poco desconcertado y agacho la vista.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Venir aquí, solamente vienes y me dices cosas extrañas, soy una puta y sin embargo no me has cogido ni una sola vez.

Naruto se sonrojo al instante y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Podrás negarlo pero para mí tú eres un ángel.

No dijeron nada por un buen rato, simplemente se quedaron callados como si estuvieran batallando en su interior. El sonrojo de Naruto se fue disipando y termino mirando al pelirrojo interrogante mente. Tal vez el otro quería que se marchara de una buena vez.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Gaara sin mirar al rubio.

El sonrojo de Naruto volvió y comenzó a tartamudear de una forma graciosa, agachó la vista y sus manos temblaban un poco. Gaara sonrió de lado y se levantó un poco, jaló al rubio y lo tiró a la cama. Se posiciono sobre él y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Gaara no contesto, movió su cuerpo un poco y se posiciono entre las piernas de Naruto, en un par de movimientos desabrocho el pantalón del rubio y comenzó a masajear su miembro. Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tomó las manos del pelirrojo para detener sus movimientos.

-¡No hagas eso!- gritó con miedo en la voz.

Gaara frunció el ceño, dio vuelta a sus muñecas y se soltó del agarre, tomó las manos del otro y se inclino levemente hasta hacer que sus muñecas quedaran pegadas al colchón. Miró los ojos azules del rubio por un momento y le lamio los labios.

-No te preocupes- susurró moviendo la pierna sobre el miembro del rubio.

Naruto se mordió los labios y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Gaara volvió a mover su pierna y el otro solo cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Prometo no morderte, Naruto.

Volvió a bajar las manos y comenzó a masajear de nuevo el miembro del otro, lentamente, sin necesidad de apresurarse. Miró el rostro del rubio y soltó una leve risa burlona. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, casi tenían el mismo color que el cabello de Gaara.

-Por… favor… no hagas esto- balbuceo Naruto con dificultad.

Gaara lo miró y se agacho un poco para poder lamerle el cuello, Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido y volvió a morderse los labios fuertemente.

-Apuesto a que nadie nunca te ha tocado- murmuró Gaara comenzando a morder levemente el cuello del otro –Apuesto que ni siquiera tú te tocas.

Levantó un poco la vista para poder ver la reacción de Naruto, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados a más no poder y los labios mordiéndolos tan fuerte que podría causarse una herida. Agachó la vista y supo que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, el miembro del rubio ya estaba erecto.

-Contéstame, Naruto- volvió a su tarea de lamer y mordisquear el cuello del rubio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos -¿Te has tocado alguna vez?

Metió las manos dentro de la ropa interior de Naruto y sintió el cuerpo de este tensarse de sobremanera. Mordisqueo un poco fuerte una parte del cuello y después la lamió con cautela.

-Yo… no… -balbuceo tratando de reprimir su voz –No… no me…

Gaara lamió desde la nuca hasta la oreja y Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Realmente eres inocente- murmuró Gaara alejándose del cuello del otro.

Naruto soltó un quejido molesto y Gaara volvió a lamerle los labios antes de bajarle la ropa interior junto con la ropa. Naruto abrió los ojos y trato de oponerse de nuevo. Gaara detuvo las manos del rubio antes de que este lograra detenerlo, pegó de nuevo las manos al colchón y le mordió un poco la mejilla.

-Voy a hacer que tengas tu primer orgasmo.

Naruto soltó un quejido de placer y se mordió un poco más los labios. Gaara bajó las manos y volvió a masajear el miembro del otro, se agachó y después de darle una mirada al rostro del rubio se metió el miembro a la boca. Naruto enterró los dedos en la colcha y soltó un sonoro gemido mientras elevaba un poco las caderas. Gaara sonrió y se saco el miembro de la boca, lamió desde la base hasta la punta y volvió a metérselo a la boca.

Naruto gimió de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior casi al instante, entreabrió los ojos y miró a Gaara de reojo, pegó la cabeza al colchón y enterró un poco más los dedos en la colcha. Comenzó a mover las caderas debido al placer que estaba sintiendo. Era como si pudiera morir. Gaara volvió a lamer su miembro desde la base hasta la punta pero esta vez haciendo círculos en la punta.

-¡Gaa… Gaara!- gimió sintiendo que una corriente de electricidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Gaara volvió a meter el miembro a su boca y lo metió lo más profundo que pudo, posiciono las manos en las caderas del rubio para evitar que se moviera. Naruto arqueo la espalda hasta que gimió sonoramente y se corrió en la boca del pelirrojo. Gaara se tragó el semen y sacó el miembro de su boca, se enderezo y miró con una sonrisa el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mordiéndole la mejilla -¿Qué tal se sintió?

Naruto tragó saliva y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para mirar los ojos aguamarina frente a él. Trató de mover su cuerpo pero se sentía muy cansado, el corazón aun le latía fuertemente y aun tenía uno que otro espasmo en su zona baja.

-Yo…- murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿Te gustó?

Asintió con la cabeza y Gaara sonrió de lado, le acomodó la ropa y con un dedo repaso las mordidas que había dejado en el cuello del rubio.

-Tendrás que usar bufanda por unos días.

Naruto lo miró por un momento, tragó saliva con dificultad, alzó su mano y acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo, le sonrió dulcemente y a punto de que el otro dijera algo se enderezo y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Gaara se alejó casi al instante y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque Naruto lo sujeto de la cadera para evitar la caída. Miró los ojos azules que lo miraban con alegría.

-Te sacare de aquí, Gaara.- dijo Naruto con determinación.

-Es una estupidez lo que dices.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y sujeto la cintura del otro un poco fuerte.

-Juro que te sacare de aquí, cueste lo que cueste.

Gaara miró a Naruto como si este hubiera perdido la cordura.

-Estás loco, solo te di una mamada, no es para que trates de arreglarme la vida.

-¡No es eso!- se quejó Naruto frunciendo el ceño –Es que yo no quiero verte aquí, no quiero que le hagas a otras personas lo que acabas de hacerme.

Gaara miró al otro arrugando la nariz y tratando de comprender su actitud. Realmente era un loco. Suspiró y trató de alejar las manos del rubio de su cuerpo pero este se lo negó y lo atrajo un poco más.

-Me enamore del ángel que vi la primera vez que estuve aquí, es por eso que voy a salvarte.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, era por esa razón que no daba mamadas, los tipos se enamoraban de él por eso.

* * *

Final del capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado. Si dejan review seré feliz, gracias por leer.


	5. Tu triste vida

Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Tu triste vida"

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso su nombre sonaba falto de algo, su vida en si se basaba de cosas faltantes. Era el tipo de chico cliché en las novelas. Rico, atractivo, inteligente y arrogante. Familia demasiado preocupada en su empresa como para darle el amor que cualquier niño debería tener. Su educación, a pesar de ser excelente, lo había hecho una persona fría, con deseos de arruinar todo lo que pudiera ser mejor que él.

Pero había alguien que rompía los esquemas de Sasuke, alguien que era un completo estúpido. Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio, inocente, imbécil, amante de la comida instantánea. Había sido el único chico que se acerco a Sasuke, a pesar de que este lo rechazara miles de veces, Naruto siguió intentando ser su amigo. En algún momento lo logro y gracias a eso ahora era la persona más importante para el pelinegro.

Gracias a los años de amistad era que ambos conocían casi a la perfección al otro. Sabían cómo reaccionaba el contrario a diferentes cosas. Sabían los problemas que el otro tenía. Los temas que no debían tocarse. Las cosas malas. Las cosas buenas. Todo lo que debía saberse del mejor amigo que podrías tener. Era por eso que Sasuke se daba cuenta cuando Naruto tenía un problema, bastaba verlo 5 segundos para darse cuenta.

Y ese día bastaron 3 segundos para saber que su mejor amigo tenía un problema lo suficientemente grande para que tuviera esa expresión de tristeza.

-Naruto- lo llamó con voz calmada -¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio lo miró de reojo sin levantar la cabeza del pupitre. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Nada- murmuró desganado.

Sasuke dejó el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno y miró el reloj de reojo. Aun faltaba una hora para que comenzara la siguiente clase.

-Naruto- lo llamó con un poco de molestia –Tienes dos opciones, la primera es decirme que es lo que te pasa, la segunda es esperar a que te golpee varias veces hasta sacarte la verdad.

Naruto bufó molesto y levanto la cabeza del pupitre. Miró a Sasuke con algo de rencor que se fue convirtiendo en vergüenza.

-¿Prometes no reírte?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y espero a que el otro reuniera el suficiente valor para comenzar.

-Es sobre el chico del infierno.

Naruto agachó la mirada y se mordió un poco los labios. Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos minutos, quería que el rubio continuara pero si lo apresuraba seguramente no le diría nada.

-¿Y bien?

Naruto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Es que yo… yo creo… -tragó saliva con pesadez y cerró los ojos –Creo que me enamore de él.

Sasuke sintió como si un rayo lo partiera por la mitad. Se abstuvo de mirar a Naruto, controlo sus sentimientos y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Continua.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se lamió los labios un par de veces.

-Fui a verlo el día que no me pudiste llevar y bueno… él… él me lamió…

Sasuke miró a Naruto enarcando una ceja, no entendía lo que su amigo trataba de decir.

-¿Cómo que te lamio?

-Ya sabes- murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas –Ahí abajo.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Tratas de decir que te dio una mamada?

Las mejillas de Naruto se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate. Trató de responder pero solo se atraganto con su saliva. Sasuke echo a reír burlonamente ganando un golpe del rubio por eso.

-No entiendo porque te da tanta pena.

Naruto infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño enojado.

-No todos son unos promiscuos como tú.

Sasuke dejó de reír y miró a Naruto enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te decía- comenzó Naruto ignorando al pelinegro –Después de que él me hiciera eso… después… bueno yo… yo le dije que lo sacaría de ese lugar aparte de que… también le dije que me había enamorado de él.

Si Sasuke hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algo era más que seguro que se hubiera atragantado.

-¿Qué dijo él?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Naruto se jaló un poco el cabello y pegó la frente al pupitre.

-Bueno, él me golpeó y también me dijo unos insultos bastante buenos- suspiró y se jaló el cabello –Creo que tengo ganas de morir.

Sasuke le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Olvídalo- ordenó Sasuke con enojo –Es solo una puta, no merece que te preocupes por él.

-¡No es una puta!

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Es una puta, acéptalo.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento enojado. Tomó su mochila y se encamino a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? La clase ya va a empezar.

Se miraron por un instante. Naruto suspiró y torció la boca con disgusto.

-Es por eso que quiero sacarlo de ahí, no quiero que alguien vuelva a llamarlo de esa forma, quiero que sea feliz. Porque estoy enamorado de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, aunque al instante volvió a recuperar la compostura. Miró a Naruto irse enojado del salón. Frunció el ceño y aventó el lápiz a la puerta, arrugó la nariz con enojo y se levantó de su lugar, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Llamó a su chofer y le ordenó estar en la puerta en menos de 10 minutos. Iría a arreglar las cosas. Porque nadie podía dañar a una persona cercana a Sasuke Uchiha. Mucho menos una puta.

* * *

.

Gaara sabía lo que significaba ser una puta, a veces podía irle bien y a veces mal. A veces un cliente podía tratarlo bien y a veces podían tratarlo como un animal. A veces los malos días llegaban tan seguidos que se olvidaba que existían los buenos días. A veces, el dolor era tan agudo que deseaba morir al instante, pero eso nunca pasaba, nunca moría de dolor, porque le habían enseñado a soportarlo. Lo habían doblegado como si de un animal se tratara.

Fue cuando llego el guardia con unas esposas que supo que ese día habría dolor. Siempre, cuando los clientes eran sádicos, le ponían esposas. Porque de esa forma tenía menos movilidad y no podría huir. De esa forma lo obligaban a soportar el dolor que cualquier loco le infringiera. Obedientemente acepto que le pusieran las esposas, no tenía caso resistirse. Cubrieron su boca con un trapo blanco y lo llevaron a una habitación cerca del sótano.

Lo metieron a una habitación con luz tenue. El piso no tenía alfombra. Había una mesa de metal en el centro del cuarto, esta tenía un gancho en un extremo donde se podían asegurar las esposas. En una esquina había una mesa con diversos instrumentos para torturar. Gaara vio a un sujeto enfrente de la mesa del centro. Era alto, pálido, cabello negro y delgado. Bajó la venda que cubría su boca y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Acabemos con esto rápido- ordenó Gaara con voz lenta.

El sujeto lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara. Fue cuando el pelirrojo vio de cerca a su cliente. Tenía ojos negros, un negro demasiado profundo. Se miraron por un momento.

-¿Tienes fetiche por mirar?

-Uchiha- le dijo obligándolo a subirse a la mesa de metal. –Quiero que grites eso.

-No soy de los que gritan.

Gaara se acomodó en la mesa y subió los brazos para que el otro los atara al gancho de la mesa. Cuando escucho el leve "clic" y sintió a sus brazos aprisionados supo que era la hora de comenzar. El otro se dirigió a la mesa de instrumentos y volvió con unas pinzas y un cuchillo.

-Espero que te duela- murmuró desgarrando con el cuchillo el camisón que Gaara llevaba.

Gaara se estremeció un poco al sentir el cuchillo sobre su piel.

-Detesto a las putas como tú- declaró hundiendo el cuchillo en la piel del pelirrojo.

-Entonces no vengas a este lugar, Uchiha- respondió Gaara sin la más mínima muestra de dolor.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz con asco. Tiro el cuchillo al suelo y con las pinzas comenzó a tomar pedazos de la piel expuesta de Gaara y a retorcerlos hasta provocar una herida.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó presionando las nuevas heridas.

Gaara torció levemente la boca. Dolía, pero no lo suficiente. Miró al pelinegro sin expresión y arrugó la nariz con asco.

-Eres nuevo en esto ¿Verdad?

-No- respondió mientras iba al lugar de instrumentos –Proporcionar dolor no es algo nuevo.

Con un bisturí comenzó a hacer cortadas sobre las heridas y a proporcionar nuevas. Cuando miró la sangre salir de todas las heridas tomó una botella del suelo, miró al otro y le sonrió de lado.

-Empieza a gritar- dijo vaciando el contenido de la botella sobre su cuerpo.

Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió un horrible escozor en cada una de sus heridas, mordió un poco su lengua pero no emitió queja alguna. No le daría el gusto al bastardo frente a él. Sasuke tomó varias agujas de la mesa de instrumentos se posiciono en el extremo donde estaban las manos de Gaara y tomó sus dedos con cuidado. Posiciono una aguja en el borde entre la uña y la carne. Miró el cuerpo del pelirrojo con odio y enterró la aguja en la carne.

Esta vez Gaara no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió que el tipo volvía a poner otra aguja en el mismo dedo y la enterraba fuertemente en su carne. Repitió la operación con tres dedos más. Haciéndolo lento para que pudiera sentir el dolor.

-Te dije que gritaras- ordenó Sasuke enterrando las agujas cada vez mas.

Gaara soltó un gritó ahogado de dolor, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No quería ver la satisfacción en el rostro del otro. Sasuke miró las heridas, tomo un instrumentos parecido a un cepillo con dientes de metal y lo paseo por todo el cuerpo del Gaara provocando que las heridas se abrieran un poco más.

Sasuke quitó el seguro a las esposas y obligó a Gaara a levantarse, lo posiciono contra la pared y le ordenó que se quedara ahí, tomó el látigo de la mesa de instrumentos y con movimientos fuertes y torpes comenzó a lastimar la espalda y las piernas del otro.

-¡Grita!- ordenó Sasuke enojado mientras aumentaba los golpes.

Gaara se mordió fuertemente los labios y pego la cabeza a la pared. Tenía que soportar el dolor, porque para eso había sido entrado, porque si demostraba que le dolía el bastardo estaría satisfecho. Y no podía darle esa satisfacción.

Tomó al pelirrojo por el cabello y lo llevo de nuevo a la mesa. Lo recargo sobre esta y con el mismo instrumento con forma de cepillo abrió las heridas sangrantes de Gaara.

-¡Grita!

Gaara apenas soltó un quejido ahogado. No dejaría que el bastardo ganara. Sasuke tomó la botella que había dejado en el suelo, separo las piernas del pelirrojo y comenzó a penetrarlo con esta. Fue en ese momento que Gaara se olvido de su orgullo y gritó de dolor, porque realmente sentía que lo estaban rompiendo por dentro.

-¡Detente!- exigió con dolor en la voz.

Sasuke sonrió complacido y giró la botella haciendo más fuerte el dolor. Gaara volvió a gritar y a tratar de alejarse, pero el otro lo tenía sujeto fuertemente.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó sacando la botella y volviéndola a meter con fuerza.

-¡Sí!- gritó Gaara sintiendo que lagrimas comenzaban a rondar por sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió y saco la botella por fin del interior del pelirrojo. Le quitó la tapa a esta y vació lo que quedaba del líquido. Gaara volvió a gemir de dolor y cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-Eres un asco- murmuró con enojo tirando la botella al suelo.

Jaló por el cabello al pelirrojo y lo obligo a levantarse. Lo pego a la pared y tomó su rostro con rudeza.

-Vuelve a hacerle algo a Naruto y juró que la próxima vez será peor.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Él te ordeno que hicieras esto?

Sasuke sonrió con burla.

-Sí, me pagó para hacerte saber que no puedes rechazarlo.

Soltó al pelirrojo y dejo que este cayera en el piso. Lo miró por un momento. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de sangre. Sonrió y salió de la habitación con una gran satisfacción. Había castigado a la persona que se había atrevido a lastimar a una persona importante.

* * *

.

Las mentiras eran algo a lo que Naruto estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco. Debido a la pelea con Sasuke necesitaba nuevas mentiras para poder ir al infierno a ver a Gaara. Y le había costado un día idear la mentira ideal. Le había dicho a su padre que quería conseguir un trabajo, para estar más preparado cuando tuviera que hacerse cargo de la empresa. Su padre había estado orgulloso y sin dudar lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

Y ahora en ese momento, a pesar de que se sentía un poco culpable, estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a su ángel. Había hablado con el sujeto que siempre lo recibía sobre querer a Gaara, al principio se había reído creyendo que era una broma pero después, al ver la seriedad del otro, se había casi ahogando con su saliva. Después de un rato de estar "negociando" por un rato, Naruto había obtenido una cifra.

Un sujeto le indico que lo siguiera. Lo llevo a una habitación y lo dejo esperando a que su ángel llegara. Sonrió y apretó sus manos algo nervioso. En cuanto consiguiera el dinero Gaara podría salir de ese lugar. Estaba más que feliz por eso, después de todo, había prometido salvarlo y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de salvar a su ángel. Escuchó unos pasos y la puerta fue abierta. Se levantó de la cama y sonrió al ver a Gaara.

Cerraron la puerta y Naruto se quedo quieto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gaara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y arrugando la nariz. El rubio se le quedo viendo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro para poder abrazarlo. Justo a unos pasos del pelirrojo se detuvo y observo su cuerpo, en el rostro tenía unos leves rasguños y moretones y la parte de su cuerpo que el camisón no lograba cubrir estaba llena de moretones y heridas.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó preocupado, era más que obvio que alguien había abusado de él.

-¿Te divertiste? ¿Él tipo te contó todo lo que me hizo?- preguntó Gaara casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿De qué hablas?

Gaara apretó los puños y acorto rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Naruto, levantó el brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que su nariz sangrara.

-¡Imbécil, hijo de puta!- gritó enojado -¡No mientas!

Naruto se limpió la sangre de la nariz y miró a Gaara desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Eres igual a todas esas escorias, un maldito bastardo!- gritó desgarrándose la voz

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Naruto trató de acercarse pero Gaara lo empujo y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro.

-¡Bastardo mentiroso!

Gaara salió del cuarto azotando la puerta y Naruto se quedó en el suelo desconcertado. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz y trató de entender porque el pelirrojo estaba tan molesto, pero no encontró nada, no sabía que pudo haberlo molestado, aparte de que había mencionado a una tercera persona. Seguramente esa persona era la que lo había lastimado. Se levantó del suelo y miró la puerta con enojo.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que no era bueno actuar sin pensar. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Quería golpear cualquier cosa frente a él. Quería sacar el enojo y la confusión dentro de él de alguna forma. Pero más importante que todo eso, quería matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar a su ángel.

* * *

Fin, espero les haya gustado, =w= si dejan review seré feliz, gracias por leer.


	6. Amar es pecado

Capítulo 6

"Amar Es Pecado"

.

.

.

_"Sasuke, necesitamos hablar."_

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Sasuke se había despertado con el sonido del celular, una hora antes de lo acostumbrado, al principio creyó que sería su padre o su hermano buscando información o informarle algo, pero, cuando vio el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla se le olvido el sueño que tenía, después de todo debía de ser algo importante para que el rubio rompiera la "ley de hielo" que mantenía desde hace una semana.

Se acomodó en la cama y tecleó un mensaje corto pero pensó que tal vez era mejor llamarle. Salió de los mensajes y se fue al directorio, rebuscó el número de Naruto y oprimió la tecla de llamar, se pegó el celular a la oreja pero colgó antes de que el tono de espera sonara por segunda vez. Apagó el celular y volvió a acostarse, jaló las cobijas hasta poder taparse la nariz. Cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, Naruto había decidió dejar de hablarle a pesar de que él había tratado de disculparse una vez, así que no veía razón para preocuparse.

* * *

Naruto esperó toda la mañana una llamada que nunca llegó. Sasuke no lo llamaría, era obvio que esperaba que el rubio hiciera mil cosas antes de disculparlo por haberlo ignorado toda la semana. Acomodó sus cosas y se subió al auto que debía llevarlo a la escuela, en cuanto llegó al salón buscó al azabache con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Tomó asiento en un lugar cercano y acechó la puerta en espera de que Sasuke entrara por ahí.

El salón comenzó a llenarse, el profesor llegó, la clase empezó, pero el pelinegro aun no llegaba. Naruto empezaba a sentir que estaba siendo castigado por su amigo por el hecho de haberse enojado. A pesar de prometerse que se quedaría en clase, por si al otro se le ocurría llegar, después de media hora de una aburrida explicación de la Revolución Industrial pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería. Recogió sus cosas y escapó a paso lento fingiendo molestia.

Una vez fuera del salón comenzó a vagar por la escuela en busca de su amigo. Tenía que encontrar lo más pronto posible. Si había algo que Sasuke sabía hacer era obtener información y Naruto había pasado toda la semana en busca del bastardo que había herido a su ángel. Su último recurso era pedirle a su amigo ayuda. Tardó aproximadamente una hora en encontrar al pelinegro. Apenas lo diviso en las jardineras echo a correr, estaba en un segundo piso y si no se apuraba el otro podía desaparecer.

Sasuke divisó la cabellera rubia de Naruto a unos metros de él. Tomó sus cosas y se levanto del cómodo pasto en el que estaba acostado. El rubio tardó apenas un minuto en llegar frente a él, con la respiración cortada y la frente perlada de sudor. Sonrió burlonamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se sobo la cabeza mientras su cara formaba un puchero muy infantil a ojos de Sasuke.

-Sabes que no me gusta levantarme temprano.

Naruto miró a Sasuke parpadeando un par de veces hasta que una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Eres un flojo.

-Y tú un imbécil por no respetar el sueño de las personas- se echó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar seguido de Naruto.

-Creí que no querías hablar conmigo- murmuró Naruto jugando con sus dedos.

-No quería, apague el teléfono para que no me molestaras- Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia –Supongo que aprendiste tu lección de molestarme.

-¡Tú fuiste el que dijo cosas feas de Gaara!

Sasuke frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz. Detuvo su caminata y jaló a Naruto del brazo.

-¿Aún no te olvidas de esa puta?

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

-Alguien le hizo daño.

Sasuke relajo la mirada y sonrió burlón.

-A veces las putas tienen problemas con sus clientes.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke- murmuró Naruto con voz pesada –Quiero encontrar al hijo de puta que lo hirió y hacerlo pagar. El bastardo debe de pagar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no por el hecho de que Naruto buscaba a una persona frente a él, sino porque la voz del rubio destilaba odio aparte de las palabras altisonantes que nunca le había escuchado decir.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- preguntó Sasuke seguro de lo que Naruto pediría.

-Eres bueno para obtener información, quiero que me ayudes.

Naruto miró casi suplicando a Sasuke mientras este tenía una batalla en su mente. No entendía el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera preocupado por una escoria, tampoco entendía el porqué parecía haber cambiado de personalidad drásticamente. Solo había una razón y Sasuke detestaba tener que aceptar que todo era por el pelirrojo. Que Naruto estaba realmente interesado en esa puta.

-Tal vez- murmuró Sasuke retomando el camino.

-¿Tal vez?

-Lo pensare.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió a su amigo en dirección a su siguiente clase. No tocaron el tema el resto del día, solo hablaron de cosas triviales. Cuando las clases acabaron y estaban a punto despedirse Naruto el pidió a Sasuke que lo acompañara a su casa para que le ayudara en su tarea de Algebra. El pelinegro aceptó a regañadientes y le pidió al rubio que guardara silencio en todo el trayecto.

Estuvo ideando un plan en todo el trayecto pero nada se le ocurría. Él sabía crear planes casi perfectos para salirse con la suya pero esta vez algo se lo impedía. No sabía cómo hacer que su amigo se olvidara de esa basura y no sabía tampoco como interferir en los planes del rubio sin delatarse. Si había algo que debía proteger era el hecho de que él había sido el causante de las heridas del pelirrojo.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Naruto con voz baja –Gracias, pensé que no me ayudarías.

Sasuke miró a Naruto por un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que a veces eres muy rencoroso- sonrió levemente –Hay otro favor aparte de ese que te pedí hace un momento.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?

Naruto miró a Sasuke ladeando la cabeza sin entender las palabras del otro.

-Ya te lo había dicho- dijo como si Sasuke fuera el ser más estúpido del mundo –Me enamore de Gaara.

-¡Eso no es posible!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no lo conoces en realidad, no sabes nada de esa escoria como para decir que estas enamorado.

Naruto bufó molesto y miró por la ventana.

-Me enamore de él porque… - miró el paisaje y se mordió los labios –Solo me enamore.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara y se sobó las sienes fuertemente, estaba a punto de darle una jaqueca, se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Naruto no quería discutir y Sasuke no quería golpear al otro por su completa muestra de estupidez. Llegaron a la casa del rubio en unos minutos y justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a Minato salir por ella fue que el pelinegro tuvo una idea.

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke sin verlo -¿Tu padre aun es religioso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una pregunta para él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y bajó del auto, saludó al padre de Naruto y pensó que su mente sabía en qué momento crear un plan perfecto.

* * *

La vida era una perra y Gaara había aprendido eso a la mala. Había aprendido lo mala que la vida podía ser, había aprendido a pelear y a soportar el dolor que esta pudiera darle. En el momento en que su padre lo vendió había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir. Acostumbrarse a las cosas malas, cambiar lo que creía que la vida significaba y, tal vez lo más importante, había aprendido a odiar. Era por eso que aun seguía vivo en esa locura que era su vida. El odio significaba no confiar y no confiar significaba sobrevivir.

-¿Entonces, Gaara?- preguntó el hombre frente a él dándole una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Gaara parpadeo un par de veces fingiendo que acababa de despertarse. Miró el techo mohoso y suspiró como si estuviera aburrido.

-No entiendo tu pregunta- murmuró sin ganas.

-No te hagas el graciosito- exclamó el otro con desdén.

Gaara volvió a suspirar y examinó la habitación con la mirada. Era un cuarto feo y descuidado, en el techo había goteras, las paredes estaban llenas de moho, la puerta era de madera roída y lo único que alumbraba era un viejo foco que pendía de un cable del techo. En la habitación solo se encontraba un sujeto alto, fornido, de tez morena y cabello castaño, vestido con un traje y él. La puta que tenía que ser castigada.

-Mira, Gaara, tu actitud con los clientes ha sido horrible, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Gaara alzó una ceja sin lograr una expresión de interés.

-Significa que todos perdemos, el lugar pierde clientes, tú pierdes clientes, el jefe pierde dinero, yo pierdo dinero… ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y esperas que me importe?

El sujeto le sonrió y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. Tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, lo miró por un instante y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-No me hables de esa manera, eres solo una puta y me debes respeto.

Gaara torció la boca y arrugó la nariz, miró al otro con el ceño fruncido y le escupió en la cara.

-Hijo de puta- murmuró antes de cerrar el puño y darle un golpe el estomago.

Gaara tosió levemente mientras doblaba el cuerpo levemente. Los amarres en sus muñecas que se pegaban a la silla donde se encontraba le impidieron doblarse lo suficiente debido al dolor.

-Necesito una solución, Gaara- exclamó limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo –Y tu no me estas ayudando.

-¿Quién dijo que quería ayudar?- murmuró con dolor.

El hombre soltó una risa y pateó la colilla del cigarro que había en el suelo.

-Insultas a tus clientes y los lastimas, ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera? Hasta hace poco eras una putita obediente.

Gaara torció de nuevo la boca y se enderezo en la silla, jaló un poco sus manos tratando de aliviar el dolor que los amarres le provocaban.

-No tengo porque tratarlos bien.

El sujeto lo miró frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro clavándole las uñas en las mejillas.

-Escucha bien, eres una puta, por eso estas aquí, por eso el jefe te mantiene con vida. Tu vida se basa en servir a alguien más. Coges con extraños porque ese es tu trabajo y si no haces bien tu trabajo entonces no queda más solución que matarte.

Gaara miró al otro desafiantemente y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Quieres la solución? Te diré la solución, es simple, solo tienes que tomar esa linda pistola que tienes en el saco, ponerla en mi boca y jalar el gatillo.

El hombre torció la boca y le soltó otra bofetada, Gaara rió con el acto.

-¡No estoy para juegos!

-¿Crees que lo que dije es un juego?- preguntó Gaara riendo burlonamente –Tu media neurona no te permite saber cuando alguien dice algo en serio ¿Verdad?

Gaara recibió otro golpe en el rostro esta vez con el puño cerrado haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre.

-Si te hubieras cooperado, si hubieras seguido como la putita obediente que eras entonces podrías haber salido de aquí.

Gaara enarcó una ceja y sonrió mostrando los dientes manchados de sangre.

-Claro- exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Alguien oferto por ti, un tipo rubio de ojos azules, un niño mimado- dijo limpiándose la mano con el pañuelo de antes –El jefe te iba a vender pero como te portaste tan mal con varios clientes decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerte aquí.

Gaara miró el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

-Venderme con alguien que me trate peor- murmuró sin ser escuchado.

-El jefe dijo que el chico parecía realmente desesperado, ofreciendo mucho dinero por una puta que no tiene gracia alguna. El chico llegó incluso a amenazar al jefe diciendo que nadie podía tocar a su ángel.

Gaara alzó la vista y miró al otro con el ceño fruncido, sabía exactamente de quien hablaba y le daba asco el solo pensar en ese tipo hipócrita.

-Pero te has portado muy mal, Gaara, te quedaras aquí y te pudrirás.

El sujeto se acomodo el saco y abrió la puerta dejando entrar por un momento la resplandeciente luz del sol.

-Es hora de tu castigo- dijo el otro saliendo del lugar.

Enseguida dos hombres entraron a la habitación. Uno lo desato de la silla mientras el otro cubría su boca con cinta canela. Sabía lo que estaban a punto de hacerle, lo levantaron de la silla y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa que llevaba. Tocaron su cuerpo con lujuria y comenzaron a golpearlo, repitieron el proceso por varios minutos hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente adolorido. Cuando terminaron lo dejaron tirado en el piso sucio y le aventaron el camisón cubriendo levemente su cuerpo.

Sí, la vida era una perra y Gaara lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Si había algo que a Sasuke le gustaba era cenar con Naruto y sus padres. Era como sentirse en una familia de verdad y ese día iba perfecto con el plan que había ideado.

-¿Aprendiste algo hoy, Naruto?- pregunto Minato cortando una parte de su guisado.

-Sasuke me ayudó a estudiar para el examen de Álgebra- Naruto se rascó la cabeza sonriendo –Yo no entiendo nada.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa mientras su padre lo veía reprobatoriamente.

-Señor- preguntó Sasuke cautelosamente -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Minato lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Es cierto que la homosexualidad es un pecado?

Naruto tiró el tenedor que sostenía en la mano izquierda y miró de reojo a Sasuke mientras se mordía los labios.

-Sí, lo es, Sasuke, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-En la escuela nos dejaron un trabajo sobre eso y como usted sabe de religión creí que podría preguntarle.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasajes de la biblia hablan sobre la homosexualidad?- preguntó Sasuke con inocencia.

Minato tomó un trago de agua y sonrió.

-"No te echarás con varón como con mujer, es abominación" Levítico 18:22; "Si alguno se juntare con varón como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos han de ser muertos, sobre ellos será su sangre" Levítico 20:13; esas podrían ser las más importantes.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser homosexual?- preguntó Naruto picando su guisado con el cuchillo.

-Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer, dos personas de anatomía diferente, y cada uno con una naturaleza orgánica distinta y definida, propia para los fines de la procreación. Poder engendrar un hijo –explicó Minato muy seguro de sus palabras –Dos personas del mismo sexo jamás podrán procrear por lo tanto es contra la naturaleza.

-Pero- murmuró Naruto agachando la vista- ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de una persona de tu mismo sexo?

Minato frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su agua antes de continuar.

-Eso no sería amor, es una enfermedad- interrumpió Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto sin levantar la mirada.

-Es contra la naturaleza, Naruto- dijo esta vez su madre.

Naruto se mordió los labios fuertemente reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de golpear la mesa.

-Es una enfermedad, Naruto- explico su padre –Hay estudios que lo demuestran, son solo gente enferma que perdió el camino.

-La homosexualidad es un pecado tan grave como la prostitución- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

Naruto apretó los puños y se levanto de la silla al instante.

-Estoy lleno, muchas gracias- murmuró antes de irse dando zancadas.

Sasuke se levantó también, dio gracias por la comida y siguió a Naruto. Pudo verlo salir de la casa sin hacer ruido, lo siguió sin importar que hiciera frio afuera.

-Naruto- llamó Sasuke cuando salió de la casa.

Vio al rubio correr hacia el laberinto que había en el jardín. Fue corriendo hacia el mismo lugar para tratar de alcanzarlo. Lo llamó varias veces por su nombre sin recibir contestación del otro. Apresuró el paso hasta lograr alcanzarlo, lo jaló y lo pegó a la pared de hojas del laberinto.

-¡Déjame!- ordenó Naruto con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca.

-¡No estoy enfermo y tampoco estoy cometiendo un pecado!– Naruto comenzó a golpear el pecho de Sasuke tratando de soltarse del agarre -¡Realmente lo amo!

Sasuke sacudió a Naruto bruscamente.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez!- exigió Sasuke enojado -¡Es una puta y es un hombre!

-¡Lo amo!- repitió Naruto mientras nuevas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. –No me importa lo que digan, yo lo amo.

Sasuke torció la boca, se alejo de Naruto y lo miró por un instante.

-Estas cometiendo un error.

-No me importa- murmuró limpiándose las lagrimas.

Dio media vuelta y salió del jardín dando zancadas, si se quedaba más tiempo sería capaz de golpear al rubio.

* * *

Naruto golpeó el suelo constantemente con su pie, estaba nervioso y esa siempre había sido una buena manera de sacar el estrés. Tragó saliva con pesadez y examino la habitación con la mirada por tercera vez. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se mordió los labios. Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que la puerta se abriera. Gaara entró a la habitación y al verlo arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enojado.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él lentamente.

-No pude saber quien fue el bastardo que te hizo daño, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Gaara lo miró desconfiado.

-Gaara, estoy enamorado de ti.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tragó saliva y se alejo unos paso del otro.

-Estás loco- murmuró torciendo la boca.

-Tal vez- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de lado –Me dijeron que estoy enfermo y que esto es un pecado pero realmente no me importa. Quiero salvarte, Gaara.

Se miraron por unos minutos, Naruto se acercó rápidamente y abrazo al otro. Gaara trató en vano de alejarlo. No le gustaba que lo tocaran y mucho menos que lo abrazaran, pero era diferente con el rubio, era como si no tratara de hacerle daño, aun así le causaba asco.

-Voy a sacarte de este lugar, Gaara, lo juro.

-Estás loco, nunca podrás sacarme de este lugar.

Naruto sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, se separo de él y su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Yo sé que puedo sacarte de aquí.

Gaara recordó las palabras que él tipo le había dicho, era obvio que el rubio no iba a poder sacarlo de ahí nunca, pero, era lindo, de alguna forma, ver que lo intentara.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando este fuera?

-Hacer que te enamores de mí- declaró con confianza.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona, se recargó en la pared y se sacudió el cabello.

-Supongo que estas decidido.

Naruto asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Gaara sonrió y se acerco él otro, le dio una fuerte bofetada, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso rápidamente.

-Buena suerte, Naruto Uzumaki- murmuró sonriéndole de lado.

Gaara salió del cuarto pacíficamente dejando a un consternado Naruto en medio de la habitación. El rubio sonrió y se sobó la mejilla para después tocarse los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Tomó la mochila que estaba cerca del cuarto y salió sin cerrar la puerta. Buscó al hombre con el que había negociado la compra del pelirrojo para volver a discutir ese asunto. En cuanto lo encontró este lo saludo energéticamente.

-¿Qué tal le fue, Señor Uzumaki?

-Quiero hablar de nuevo sobre él- ordenó seriamente –Lo quiero.

El hombre le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo.

-Aquí nos preocupamos por lo que el cliente quiere, tratamos de darle siempre lo que pide pero me da profunda vergüenza tener que decirle que él no está a la venta.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y torció la boca enojado.

-Hace una semana…

-Hace una semana las cosas eran diferentes- interrumpió con voz tranquila -Él chico es un peligro, ha tratado mal a muchos clientes, lo siento, Señor Uzumaki, pero él no está la venta.

Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro contrario y se retiró del lugar. Naruto torció la boca y golpeo la pared frente a él lo más fuerte que pudo. No iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. No dejaría que las personas que dijeron que estaba mal ganaran, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil. No dejaría que su ángel se quedara en ese asqueroso lugar para que siguieran maltratándolo. Iba a encontrar la solución a ese problema.

Iba a salvar a ángel, costara lo que costara.

* * *

.

.

.

Ahí esta, estoy poniendo todos los capítulos que faltan.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review sere feliz.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Abogado del diablo

Capítulo 7

"Abogado Del Diablo"

.

.

.

Todos tienen un día específico que está dedicado a ser malo. Gaara tenía uno también. Cada tres meses, el segundo sábado del tercer mes. Era el día "maldito", al menos así le llamaban varias prostitutas que también habitaban "el infierno". El día "maldito" transportaban a todos a un sótano oculto en la casa y ahí los guardias tendían a abusar de más de uno. ¿Por qué los ocultaban? Simple, el segundo sábado del tercer mes un agente del gobierno llegaba para hacer una inspección. Debido a las miles de quejas de que ahí se prostituían personas.

El agente llegaba al lugar alrededor las 12 del día, paseaba por la casa casi todo el día fingiendo inspeccionar, después era sobornado, la casa era clasificada como "inofensiva" y el caso se cerraba por un tiempo, el agente se iba una hora después. Generalmente todo el proceso tardaba 3 horas en completarse, pero, como medida preventiva, mantenían a todos en la parte oculta del sótano todo el día. En ese largo tiempo los guardias tenían que permanecer en el lugar vigilando que nadie hiciera algo estúpido.

Gaara nunca había sido abusado el día "maldito". Tal vez porque no tenía la suficiente belleza o el buen cuerpo que hiciera que se fijaran en él. Pero otras personas no tenían tanta suerte. El cuarto consistía en cuatro paredes de cemento y dos sillas de madera que los guardias se rolaban para descansar. De la habitación no salía ningún ruido y a cambio ningún sonido podía entrar. Todo eso hacía posible que los guardias abusaran las veces que se les antojara de quien quisieran.

El día maldito había llegado. Gaara se había acomodado en un rincón del cuarto alejado de la puerta con los gritos de las chicas que comenzaban a ser abusadas como fondo. Rara vez tocaban a un chico porque eso sería cuestionar su sexualidad. Otro punto de que a Gaara nunca lo hubieran tocado. Generalmente en todo ese tiempo que Gaara tenía lo aprovechaba para dormir o pensar en alguna tontería que lograra alejar su mente de lo que ocurría alrededor.

Ese día no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio. En sus estúpidas promesas de sacarlo de ese lugar, su estúpida sonrisa con la que le dijo que se había enamorado de él, su estúpido ser que había logrado de alguna forma meterse en su mente. No quería aceptar que había estado un poco decepcionado cuando el tipo que lo había torturado le dijo que iba de parte del rubio. Tampoco quería aceptar que se sintió un poco feliz cuando el rubio le había dicho que él no tenía nada que ver con el tipo que lo había abusado.

Todos esos pensamientos lo llevaban a una sola salida. Sentía algo por el rubio. No era amor, eran sentimientos. Felicidad, odio, tristeza, esperanza. Algo que Naruto le estaba dando y que odiaba aceptar. Porque en su mundo no se permitían los sentimientos. Si comenzabas a tener sentimientos fuera por quien fuera significaba el final. Significaba que estabas desarrollando una debilidad. Y eso era demasiado peligroso.

Gaara había sobrevivido varios años. Sin esperanzas. Sabía que no saldría de ese lugar hasta que estuviera muerto, pero no por deseo morir, porque realmente detestaba perder y dejarse morir seria perder. Por eso estaba odiando a Naruto, por darle todos esos sentimientos de esperanza y felicidad. Desgraciadamente, odiar también era un sentimiento.

* * *

Naruto había visto de lejos el infierno pasar frente a su ventana cuando se dirigía a casa en el auto negro de siempre, solo que esta vez su padre y su madre iban en el coche. Miró por unos instantes y despego la vista de la enorme casa. Extrañamente sus padres no habían hablando en todo el viaje y él se había quedado mirando la ventana. El auto paró en un alto y el padre de Naruto torció la boca debido al acto.

-Detesto cuando tenemos que pararnos aquí- murmuró Minato sujetando la mano de su esposa quien le acaricio la mejilla en un gesto tierno.

-¿Por el infierno?- preguntó Naruto débilmente. Casi temiendo la contestación que su padre le daría.

-Es un horror ver todas esas pobres almas pecadoras que no quieren ser salvadas.

-Que tal que ellos no quieren estar ahí- defendió Naruto ganando una mirada seria de su padre.

-Son inmorales que les encanta ir a ese lugar, almas que no desean ser salvadas.

Naruto torció la boca y miró de reojo a su madre quien miraba por la ventana contraria.

-Me refiero a las personas que son prostituidas. Tal vez ellos no querían estar ahí, tal vez fueron obligados.

Su madre y su padre soltaron una risa burlona que logró que Naruto bajara la vista y sintiera un molesto nudo en la garganta.

-Esa gente elige esa vida, podrían haberse esforzado por conseguir algo pero en vez de eso eligieron el camino de la prostitución. Es gente sin moral. No queda más que rezar por ellos.

Naruto se quedo callado y el auto comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Gaara no había elegido ese lugar, estaba casi seguro de eso. Era imposible que una persona como él eligiera el modo fácil. Miró de nuevo a su padre y sintió que lo estaba defraudando. Había estado seguro de sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo la noche de la cena con Sasuke, pero, justo en ese momento empezó a dudar. Tal vez su amor realmente era malo. Tal vez no estaba realmente enamorado del pelirrojo.

-Que tal que fueron traicionados- dijo de repente llamando la atención de su padre.

-¿De qué hablas, Naruto?- preguntó su madre recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Minato y cerrando los ojos.

-De las personas que se prostituyen en el Infierno.

-Explícate- ordenó su padre con voz dura.

-Trata de personas- dijo Naruto agachando un poco la mirada –Que tal que fueron vendidos y están ahí contra su voluntad. Eso ya no los convertiría en pecadores, ¿Verdad?

-Son pecadores porque gustan de estar ahí. Podrían salir cuando quisieran.

-¡Que tal que no!- Naruto se mordió el labio por el tono de su voz –Podrían estar ahí contra su voluntad.

-Suenas como uno de esos tipos corruptos que apoyan el lugar.

-No apoyo el lugar, pero, defiendo a las personas que están en ellas. Algunas están contra su voluntad.

Minato miró duramente a su hijo por unos momentos. Naruto agachó la mirada y fingió estar concentrado en sus zapatos para no tener que ver a su padre. El momento se había tornado tenso.

-Suenas como un abogado del infierno.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre, el cual ya no le dirigía la mirada. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y reprimió el dolor que le habían provocado estas palabras. ¿Y si eran verdad? Si estaba mal apoyar a las personas ahí dentro. ¿Y si Gaara en realidad era un demonio en vez de un ángel? ¿Estaba equivocado respecto a todo?

¿Estaba convirtiéndose en el abogado del diablo?

* * *

A veces, en el día "maldito", desaparecían personas. Cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo aliviados de que todo hubiera acabado llegaban guardias y sacaban a dos o tres personas. Curiosamente esas personas no volvían a ser vistas. Había personas que decían que los mataban a golpes, otras que decían que los dejaban irse, comenzar una nueva vida. Gaara había tenido una teoría, las personas que se portaban mal durante esos tres meses eran asesinados ese día. Un problema menos.

Esa teoría se había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, dado que él era un gran problema y nunca había sido asesinado ese día. Se había hecho a la idea de que él nunca podría ser escogido el día "maldito". Esa noche habían llegado los guardias, habían escogido a tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre y los habían sacado. Gaara había vuelto a acomodarse en el frío suelo pero antes de que pudiera dormirse la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez dos fue a él a quien sacaron de la habitación.

Desconcertado se dejo guiar por toda la casa hasta una habitación en el tercer piso. Dentro estaba un señor de barba blanca y sonrisa amable sentado tras un escritorio. La mayoría de los guardias se refería a él por "el jefe". Dejaron a Gaara en una silla frente a él escritorio y salieron del lugar a paso lento. El pelirrojo se dedico a inspeccionar a la persona frente a él y posteriormente a inspeccionar el cuarto en el que se encontraba.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó el hombre algo impaciente.

-¿Tiene ganas de hablar?

El hombre soltó una risa exagerada y apoyo los brazos en el escritorio.

-Lo diré rápido, vas a salir de aquí, Uzumaki Naruto te va a comprar.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos y trato de descifrar el rostro del hombre sonriente frente a él.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, lo que todos aquí anhelan.

-Es mentira- murmuró Gaara arrugando la nariz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me dijeron que no me dejaría irme, debido a mi mala actitud con algunos clientes.

El hombre volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada, demasiado exagerada para el gusto de Gaara.

-Es una fachada, soy un hombre de negocios, Gaara.

Gaara enarcó una ceja.

-Veras. Si dejaba que te comprara así de fácil no hubiera obtenido el dinero que he gastado en ti, en cambio, si me niego a venderte él me ofrecerá mas. ¿Entiendes?

Fue el momento de Gaara de soltar una carcajada. Mucho más baja que la del sujeto pero aun así logro que él otro frunciera el ceño.

-¿Crees que él te ofrecerá más?- Gaara rió una vez más –Él no te va a ofrecer más, se va a conseguir a alguien más barato.

-Por supuesto que no, él está enamorado de ti.

Gaara borró su sonrisa y arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz.

-¿Crees que lastimando un poco a su amado suba la oferta?

Torció la boca con molestia y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-El amor es malvado- dijo el hombre dando por finalizada la conversación.

El silencio reino por un momento. Gaara miró sus pies descalzos un momento y se mordió el labio.

-Él no va a comprarme, ¿Quieres saber por qué?- alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa un tanto triste –Porque yo rechace su amor, lo golpee cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. El desamor el más fuerte que el amor.

El hombre se levanto de su lugar y tomó a Gaara por el rostro. Lo levantó de la silla y lo aventó al escritorio.

-Me gusta jugar con mis putas antes de que sean compradas- declaró el sujeto desabrochándose el cinturón.

Gaara sonrió de lado y se subió al escritorio.

-Es una lástima que seas tan estúpido como para dejar a alguien tan peligroso como yo cerca de objetos punzocortantes- murmuró tomando una pluma de presentación elegante.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y miró a Gaara con burla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? Soy más fuerte que tu.

-No pensaba lastimarte- declaró mientras sonreía y acercaba la pluma a su cuello.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció casi al instante.

-No podrás estafarlo- murmuró enterrando en la pluma cerca de la clavícula –No, si yo estoy muerto.

* * *

Naruto había debatido el tema de sus sentimientos toda la semana. Había analizado tanto el tema que incluso llego a tener insomnio. Quiso pedirle ayuda a alguien, que alguien le diera un consejo, pero desgraciadamente, la única persona con la que siempre compartía sus secretos ahora era la persona que más se negaba a ayudarlo con eso. A final de la semana se había decidido por fin. Y aparte de todo eso, había logrado idear un plan.

Era obvio que no le venderían a Gaara y que no podía ofertar porque simplemente no tenía el dinero suficiente, podría pedírselo a sus padres pero eso implicaba tener que contarles del pelirrojo y era más que obvio que ellos no apoyarían eso. Fue gracias a una noticia en el periódico sobre "personas por contrato" que le llego una idea. Contrataría a una persona que lo ayudara a sacar a Gaara del lugar. Una de esas personas que se venden para trabajos que otras personas no quieren haces.

Encontrar a la persona no había sido simple, era más difícil de lo que creía. Pero cuando la encontró todo fue más fácil en comparación. Repaso el plan 5 veces y cuando se aseguro que había contemplado todo le envió el plan al "sujeto de contrato" y unos minutos después deposito el primer pago en la cuenta que el sujeto le había dado. Acordó el día, la hora y el lugar. Repaso por decima vez el plan y salió de su casa como todos los días.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobús que estaba cerca del Infierno se quedo esperando media hora, hasta que el "sujeto de contrato" llegó. Era un tipo común y corriente. Nadie sospecharía de él. Se dirigieron al Infierno uno al lado del otro. Justo antes de llegar se separaron y el "sujeto de contrato" se adelanto, entró antes al lugar y Naruto siguió a paso lento. Hizo el mismo procedimiento de siempre, eligió a Gaara y lo llevaron a un cuarto para que esperara.

Gaara llegó a la habitación unos minutos después llevaba un camisón de un color turquesa que resaltaba el tono de su piel y el color de su cabello. Naruto sonrió y corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, lo abrazo fuertemente aspirando el olor de su piel. El pelirrojo se revolvió molesto tratando de que lo soltara. El rubio deshizo el abrazo y observo al otro, un pedazo de tela se asomo por debajo del camisón. Abrió un poco la tela y observo arrugando la nariz la gasa que cubría la clavícula del otro.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Gaara se revolvió y volvió a cerrar la prenda.

-Nada, yo lo hice. Un momento de locura.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras Gaara lo esquivaba y se dirigía a la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto casi pudo apreciar que el tono de Gaara era un poco delicado, como si no quisiera herir con las palabras.

-Vine a verte, hoy saldrás de aquí.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona y miró al rubio enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cómo pretendes sacarme?

-Tengo un plan- murmuró Naruto yendo hacia la cama, se sentó al lado de Gaara y tomó la mochila para vaciarla sobre esta.

-¿Ropa?- preguntó Gaara algo incrédulo. -¿Para qué traes ropa en esa cosa?

-Es para ti.

-¿Para mí?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y la extendió mostrándosela, no eran grandes prendas. Una playera negra con un dibujo abstracto en blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, un par de tenis color blanco y una sudadera verde pasto.

-¿Para qué quiero yo esas cosas?- Gaara arrugó la nariz y aventó las prendas al suelo.

-Es parte del plan.

-¿Qué plan?

Naruto se mordió los labios y miró a Gaara con suplica.

-Confía en mi, solo ponte la ropa- pidió Naruto

Gaara examino el rostro de Naruto con el ceño fruncido, miró la ropa y suspiro dejándose caer en la cama, el rubio le repitió su petición unas veces más.

-¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero irme?- preguntó Gaara sin mirar al otro -¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero irme contigo?

-Me deseaste buena suerte y me besaste, eso significa que quieres irte.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona y miró a Naruto como si fuera un espécimen raro.

-Eres muy inocente, Naruto- el rubio el sonrió ante eso –No es tan fácil, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo a nadie con quien refugiarme, no tengo nada, soy como un fantasma.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y recogió las prendas.

-Lo sé, por eso te irás conmigo, yo te cuidare Gaara.

Se miraron por un buen rato, Gaara se levantó de la cama y tomó las prendas, le dijo varios insultos al rubio y comenzó a ponerse la ropa con algo de tranquilidad. Al terminar Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla que provoco una mueca de asco de su parte.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Gaara impaciente.

Naruto miró el camisón sobre la cama y jaló a Gaara para que pudieran ir a la puerta. El rubio sacó el celular y oprimió una tecla, al instante un número apareció en la pantalla y la llamada comenzó. Se quedaron parados frente a la puerta por un momento hasta que tres disparos y varios gritos se escucharon. Gaara miró la puerta abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Parte del plan- contestó Naruto sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y otros dos disparos se escucharon, Naruto entrelazo su mano con la de Gaara sin que este se opusiera y salieron del cuarto. Afuera no había nadie, los guardias no estaban y tampoco algún cliente.

-Ponte la capucha de la sudadera- ordenó Naruto suavemente.

Gaara obedeció y se dejo guiar por el rubio. Era casi ilógico que no hubiera ningún guardia en el lugar. Otro disparo se escucho y Naruto acelero el paso demasiado rápido. Llegaron a la puerta principal y salieron lentamente, el rubio se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie fuera y jaló al pelirrojo. Corrieron hasta llegar a la autopista, un taxi estaba esperando cerca, Naruto abrió la puerta y entraron al auto. Esté arranco en seguida y se fue del lugar.

El pelirrojo miró por la ventana el lugar alejándose poco a poco y le pareció irreal. Había sido demasiado fácil, se miró las manos y se mordió fuertemente los labios para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Que no despertaría y estaría en el sótano. Él seguía ahí, mirándose las manos y mordiéndose los labios. Miró de nuevo por la ventana pero ya era imposible ver el lugar del que había salido. Giró para ver a un Naruto que le miraba sonriente.

-Escapamos- murmuró Naruto con alegría.

Gaara lo miró por un largo rato, trató de luchar contra sus impulsos pero no pudo, termino jalando al rubio y le dio un fuerte y brusco beso en los labios. Naruto gruñó levemente por la brusquedad pero después abrazo al otro y trato de profundizar torpemente el contacto. El pelirrojo se despegó del rubio y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Examinó el rostro del otro sin poder creer que realmente no era un sueño.

-G…Gracias- tartamudeo Gaara con la mirada demasiado asombrada.

-No tienes por…

Antes de que Naruto pudiera repelar fue callado por otro beso, esta vez más suave. El rubio abrazó al otro fuertemente tratando de hacerlo entender que realmente había escapado de ese lugar. Que ya no tenía que sufrir. Gaara dejó que el otro lo abraza sin hacer muecas de asco, miró de nuevo hacia atrás y se sintió un poco aliviado, pero también un poco asustado, había sido demasiado fácil. Demasiado simple para ser el lugar del que había intentado escapar 4 veces.

Había sido tan sencillo que le daba miedo.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. GRACIAS POR LEER

_Datos inútiles: El capítulo fue inspirado en la canción: "Hit me like a man" de The Pretty Reckless. Escribí el capítulo en un arranque de ideas a las 2:30am, disculpen la mala ortografía._


End file.
